cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cray Elemental (i series)
This is a list of Cray Elemental cards pertaining to the [[Cray i|Cray ''i]] storyline. Background While in the original , elementals can only be perceived by "higher-ranking" entities such as s and powerful dragons, in [[Cray i|Cray i'']], elementals can be perceived by anyone, and are a common part of daily life on Cray. Elementals are ordinarily invisible, and only took physical form centuries after the Invasion Great War due to a "great power that was brought to Cray", that being the power of and . Cray ''i, however, has had access to the power of Stride since its beginnings due to the special nature of its creation by Hazur, and so the elementals of Cray have always been visible. The special natures of the Cray Elementals, neglected by the demiurge, play a part in his plan to free Cray from the demiurge's grip. The Truth of the Cray Elementals as told by Hazur The elementals of the original Cray are, like everything else that exists on Cray, victims of the demiurge's oppression. As spirits that represent the fundamental unity of all beings of Cray, the demiurge looks down on them, as the demiurge fosters division and conflict. During the original age, the elementals were sapient and participated in the unified society that existed at the time. When the demiurge brought about the Fall, he sent his enforcer to commit genocide upon the elementals, destroyed the minds and intelligence of the remaining elementals, and rendered them invisible to everyone except particularly powerful beings. The elementals that exist on the original Cray are nothing more than fickle spirits incapable of defying their natures, expressing themselves, or improving their lives. Where there were people with thoughts, beliefs, hopes, and dreams, the demiurge tore apart and reduced to pure energy, mere mindless forces of nature. Since everyone's memories were wiped after the Fall, none of us remembered what happened to the elementals; we believed that they had always been barely sentient forces of nature. It took me a lot of research and some assistance from Kairos before I relearned the truth. One of the things I set out to fix in Cray i'' was the lack of sapience for the elementals. It was one of the parameters I specifically set during the whole process of creating Cray ''i. WIP My ultimate plan is to reinforce the unity of Cray i'' through the elementals. WIP ''(Note that despite his supposed omnipotence, the demiurge sure does find their order threatened by their own creations an awful lot. The demiurge plays by a significant number of rules. He has a very specific vision of how his creations should act, and he is unwilling to deviate from that vision even if it makes it harder for him to control us. With a snap of his fingers, the demiurge could make us all bend to his will, but the demiurge is a storyteller, and just brainwashing us all would be "too easy" and make us act "out of character.") —Hazur, in a report written for the Nexus Guardians List of cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Cray Elemental